


Home

by InLovewithLove_93



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/InLovewithLove_93
Summary: I know..I didn’t finish my other one yet, but this was in my head. I don’t know how many people would read Hobbs and Sanchez. I wish more people would write Hobbs.
Relationships: Andrea Hobbs/ Julio Sanchez, hobbs/Sanchez
Kudos: 6





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way associated with Major Crimes, but I do like this couple. All mistakes are mine. I did not have anyone proof read this.

Julio sighed as he entered the apartment closing and locking the door behind him. He slipped his shoes off placing them by the door as he called out for his girlfriend. Not getting an answer he ventured further into the apartment. It was a relatively early day for him. The clock hadn’t even struck eleven o’clock yet. He was sure Andrea was still awake. She usually got off around nine and could be found binging Netflix or cooking dinner when he got home, but the apartment was quiet that evening almost unsettling.

“Andrea” he called again opening the door to their bedroom his heart racing. Nothing had seemed out of place to him so he wasn’t particularly concerned just yet. His heart finally coming to ease when he spotted Andrea sitting on the side of the bed her back towards him”Babe?” He asked watching her for a moment. Her eyes were focused on something in her lap and her shoulders were shaking softly. Julio wasn’t sure what was going on, but he could tell she was crying. In the three months they had been dating he had never seen her cry before”Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked circling to stand in front of her.

Andrea’s bottom lip trembled as she looked up at her boyfriend”I’m sorry” she whispered softly as the tears made tracks down her pale cheeks”I didn’t think..” she locked eyes with him”Andrea, what are you talking about?” He asked softly as he took the small stick she offered him. Julio’s heart dropped when he realized what she was going on about”I’m so sorry” she sobbed resting her head in her hands as her body shook.

Julio took a deep breath sitting down beside her. He rested a hand on her back”Hey” he whispered getting her to look at him”Three months” she said softly”we’ve only been together three months..I’ve never wanted kids” she whispered”I didn’t..I don’t” she could form words. Her mind was a mess right now”come here” he whispered softly as he pulled Andrea to sit on his lap”How are you not running right now?” She asked softly as she rested her head on his chest. 

Julio took a deep breath”Because I’m a man, I’m not a kid, this was very unexpected, but you are the most important thing in my life and I haven’t been this happy since my wife” he confessed softly”I love you Andrea and this child was made by both of us” he rubbed her back softly”This is a surprise, but not a mistake” he promised softly”I never thought I would get a chance to be a dad again, but here we are and if you chose to keep this baby, I promise I will love both of you as long as I live” Andrea pulled away from his grasp but stayed on his lap her bottom lip trembling again”I love you” she whispered softly leaning in to kiss his lips.


End file.
